Hunter Kurama ((Retired))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name: ' Hunter 'Character Last Name: ' Kurama 'IMVU Username: ' HunterKurama 'Nickname (optional):' 'Age: ' 12 'Date of Birth: ' 31/01/191 Gender: ' Male 'Ethnicity: ' American 'Height: ' 4'10" 'Weight: ' 103 lbs. 'Blood Type: ' O 'Occupation: ' Ninja Scars/Tattoos: ''((where and how did you get them.)) 'Affiliation: ' Konoha Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha Clan 'Relationship Status: ' Single '''Personality: Hunter Kurama is known for being the strong silent type after the deaths of his family members. He is known to have a split personality as a gentle boy, but at the same time can be very ruthless and angry. His anger comes from when other kids of the village would throw rocks at him, and tease him, but he did nothing in retaliation as his gentle forgiving, non violent side would again appear. Another fact about Hunter was that he was one of the more exceptional drawers in his village at such a young age. 'Behaviour:' Hunter Kurama tends to keep to himself, sitting somewhere alone his legs curled, his knees to his chest with his arms folded, and head down, or if not he is drawing of course, working on his art. He always is eager to converse with others but when it comes down to it again he decides to keep to himself. Hunter is always eager to learn and improve on his goal of becoming a top ranked ninja. 'Nindo (optional):' Dattebayo!! 'Summoning:' None as of yet 'Bloodline/Clan: ' Great Great Grandson of Yakumo Kurama/ Honmono Sakkaku 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' ((Will have Lightning in the future.)) 'Element Two:' ((Will have Water in the future)) 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths: ' Genjutsu, Drawing, and Speed 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu and flash backs of his parents deaths 'Chakra colour: ' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).'' '' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''Giant Shuriken on back '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): '''Ninjato '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 7.5 pieces 'Databook:' (( See here for examples ---> http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Yonshigakure_Databook)) ((http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Databook_Information)) <---Use this! For accurate scoring!)) 'Jutsu List:' String Bean Bind and other Kurama secret Genjutsu 'Allies:' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Hunter Kurama was born in the Village Hidden in the leaves. His family was talked about throughout the clan as his Great Great Grandmother Yakumo Kurama was the Demon Ido who killed her own parents at a young age. The Kurama Clan was known for its use of Genjutsu. The Genjutsu the clan used was more of the advanced and more effective type. But there was also a drawback as to what the Kurama Clan was capable of. Due to a Medical issue in the Kurama Clan, most members were born with weak muscles. Though they were born with weak muscles, it did not affect the clans speed and ability to control the Genjutsu. Hunter was one of the lucky ones as he did not inherit the weak muscles, in fact he was one of the more athletic and healthy ones. Growing up, Hunter acquired a love for art as he would watch his mother and father paint all the times to put him to sleep. His mother and father were among the most talented in the village. Somehow they were able to make the paintings come to life. Mother would always draw a teddy bear for him to hold at night as his father would always draw a violin that played a soft lullaby for him to sleep. Ever since Hunter would paint and paint to his hearts content. His father was proud of him for all the progress he had been making in his painting. One day his father decided that even though Hunter was at the age of 10 at the time he thought it was time for Hunter to carry on something that was most valuable to him, his great grandfathers ninjato. Hunter would train vigorously with his father for two years and would soon become quite skilled in the art with the ninjato as well for such a young man. Then on a dark rainy night, a group of thieves had entered the village to take possession of the paintings his mother and father had made. The thieves entered the dwelling and had slain his parents while they were sleeping. Hunter woke up to the screams of his mother as their lives were taken. He ran outside as he was scared to see what the source of the screaming was from, grabbing a photo he had found smashed on the floor and the ninjato his father had gave to him. A wanderer passing by from the Village hidden in the leaves saw Hunter sitting outside the door holding his ninjato in both hands while crying staring aimlessly at the sword and photo as it was the only things he had left of his father amd mother besides his memories. Hunter had told the stranger what had happened. The stranger decided to take Hunter back to the village where he approached a friend of his by the name of Namikaze Minato, who had agreed to be a gaurdian over Hunter. Hunter's first day in the new village was at first scary and lonely. He did not know anyone. He had stood next to Namikage not moving from his shadow. Namikage then introduced him to a woman named Ryu who seemed to be one of the sensei at the village. Hunter was shocked at the kindness she showed him as he had not recieved it from anyone but his parents. It was all so new to him. Hunter made his way over to a tree out in the yard and sat alone and began to draw. Hunter had soon made two friends by the names of Itsy and Kana. It seemed they were interested and quite pleased with his drawings. At one point Hunter had drawn a little bird that was flying in the sky, but then another goes by the name of Sai stated that it was not his drawing, but was her summoning that Hunter had seen. Hunter became curious hearing this, as he wondered if what he had seen with his parents drawing for him before going to bed was real or if indeed it was actually a dream. Hunter would ponder this deep into his mind, until his curiosity got to him. He would approach Namikage and ask for his opinion on the matter. Namikage seemed very wise and Hunter knew for sure that he would be able to shed some light onto the situation. Namikage stated that there was indeed those of the Kurama Clan who could paint and bring those paintings to life using chakra. This made Hunter very intrigued, and from there on out Hunter has decided to push himself to be one of the select few who could make pictures come to life in his paintings. Roleplaying Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Training Team Kelcius Category:Retired